


Skewed Perception

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Percy is cute when he stutters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor has recovered from his near-death experience and become too attached to his savior- so he believes. Drift thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skewed Perception

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after Drift's Spotlight

The new breastplate was heavy and smooth under Perceptor's fingers as he slowly traced the edges, silently staring at his bulky frame. The reformat was integrating smoothly- so the medics said, at least- but Perceptor felt uncomfortable all the same. Yet, he also felt safer; next to nothing would ever blast a hole through his spark chamber again, and that thought brought a grim smile. The sniper optic, the thicker treads on his legs- all were designed to keep him safe, make him  _useful_. 

A hand on his shoulder jolted him out of his musing, his frame flushing with fresh heat when he met the curious blue optics. "Drift! I- I didn't hear you come in." 

_Fantastic. Apparently a reformat won't remove the stuttering._

"Sorry," Drift grinned, settling beside him on the medical berth. "I'm used to being quiet. Habit."

"Of course." 

Silence followed, a comfortable space Perceptor had learned Drift could create easily on command. His vocaliser had been one of the last systems to repair, and Perceptor had been unable to fill the quiet with his usual chatter as he recovered. Drift had kept up companionable one-sided conversations with him between long stretches of silence that relaxed Perceptor's tension. It was difficult to imagine his savior would willingly spend so much time with him, especially once Drift had made the initial polite visit to check on his health. And yet, nearly every shift Perceptor would wake to the familiar sight of a white helm bowed in thought, or the soft voice sharpening into focus mid-sentence before his optics onlined.

Perceptor had come to relish being awake and aware, if only to soak in the warrior's presence as much as he could. Those times would end now, however; he was to be officially discharged today. His spark whirled unhappily at the thought.

"So..." Drift's voice brought him back to the present. "How's the reformat going?"

Perceptor's frame suffused with warmth at the personal question, something he quickly attempted to tamp down. He was already well aware of his growing attachment to Drift, which could lean heavily into being categorised as 'hero worship'. It was difficult, but doable- at least, when he wasn't in Drift's company. All his carefully constructed logic was forgotten the moment Drift smiled at him. "I have been informed it's integrating extremely well, and quickly, though I still feel a bit of discomfort. I'm certain it will pass."

"Yeah," Drift nodded slowly, eyeing Perceptor up and down. "I know what you mean. It's a good thing they're releasing you today; you need to be up and moving to get used to your reformat."

"I- Yes." Perceptor sighed, raising himself first onto his elbows, then fully sitting up. "Now that the moment has come, I don't relish the idea as much as I thought I would."

Drift laughed, sparking a smile on Perceptor's face. "I know that feeling too. It'll be easier with me beside you, though."

Perceptor froze, optics widening. Drift caught the look and huffed another laugh.

"What? You can't go out unsupervised the first time alone. Shouldn't, at least," he added thoughtfully. "So I volunteer. Is... that a problem?"

His optics dropped as Perceptor struggled to in-vent. There  _wouldn't_ be a problem if he could keep coherency around Drift; his hero worship had far exceeded the acceptable limit and the chances of morbidly embarrassing himself was drastically rising. Best to decline politely and ask one of the nurses to accompany him back to the Wrecker's ship.

Except... he couldn't push those words past his vocaliser. What came out instead was, "I'm exceptionally flattered by your offer, Drift."

There was a short silence and tension wound in Perceptor's spark, his gaze darting up to his savior's. Drift's expression had softened with a small smile and  _oh frag_  he was moving  _closer_  and Perceptor knew his spark was going to implode.

"I love the way you talk," Drift murmured, his optics dimming to a soft glow. "Not just that sexy accent, but  _how_ you talk, y'know?"

Yes, either Perceptor's audials had begun glitching, or his spark truly was going to supernova any nanoklik now. "W-What?"

"And when you get all confused, it's so-," Drift chuckled, and Perceptor started when a warm hand covered his. "You're so smooth with all the nurses and medics, even that ancient Kup, and I know you were talking to Ultra Magnus one time I walked in, but it's  _me_ that makes you stutter. That's- incredible."

Perceptor nearly choked on his panic, mumbling a rebuttal just before Drift's mouth found his. Instantly his frame stilled, a frisson sparking down his back, locking his armour down. A small noise of protest escaped him before Perceptor pressed back hungrily, shaking hands finding Drift's arms and clinging tightly. It was better than Perceptor's elaborate daydreams had promised; Drift's warmth and push and taste paled to his imaginings.

When Drift finally pulled back, Perceptor was ashamed of his needy moan.

"I can read mechs," Drift whispered with a lop-sided grin, stroking a hand just under the new optical mod. "I  _had_ to learn how to, long ago, but- _haha_ \- I don't need that to read you like a bright data pad. Frag, Percy, relax, it's okay."

"N-No." Perceptor shook his head, frowning as his processors soared into so many different directions his gyros threatened to quit. "It's not, I shouldn't dare to-,"

"Percy."

Perceptor's thoughts cleared somewhat as his optics narrowed. "I shouldn't need to remind you my designation is Perceptor."

Drift snorted. " _Percy_ , you were practically  _feeling me up_  the second we met, back in Turmoil's base. What's between us isn't 'cause I dragged you out of there."

That  _was_ true, Perceptor grudgingly admitted after a moment of consideration. Drift's frame was fascinating from a scientific angle, but that couldn't account for how the warrior had commanded his full attention so quickly. And even though the attraction had been purely physical initially, he had fallen in love with the mech who had talked with him cycle after cycle during recovery.

"Alright," Perceptor blurted. "You're correct, I hope. But, Drift, aren't you worried my a-affection for you is due to-,"

"Me being fragging handsome? Kind of you to notice," Drift grinned.

Those warm hands brushed Perceptor's sides, making him shiver again. "Drift, I'm serious!"

"So'm I." Drift's smile leveled into a sober expression as he leaned in. "Percy, look. I did some research on you while you were in stasis. You're a good mech- better than good. Earnest. Open. Genius, too," Drift added, a brief look of confusion crossing his face. "You wouldn't just fall for a pretty frame. If you're still acting all twitchy around me, you're not just after some fast fun. You're not that kind of mech, is what I was told. Are they right?"

Perceptor sighed, straightening his backstruts. "Who told you that?"

"Are they right?"

Perceptor huffed. "Yes."

"Good." Drift's grin returned. "So stop fussing. Kissing was a lot more fun that worrying about stuff that doesn't matter."

"You had this all figured out?" Perceptor asked curiously, shimmying closer so their thighs brushed. 

"Had  _you_ figured out by the second cycle you were online," Drift chuckled. "Been waiting for you to come around and then I got worried you were going to just walk out and leave me here!"

Perceptor giggled, ashamed of the sound, but too delighted to stop. "I- I didn't want to  _assume_."

Drift nuzzled his cheek, lips hot against his faceplates. "Stutter more. I like it."

" _Ahh_. Ahaha. So..." Perceptor glanced down, twining his fingers tightly through Drift's. Another thrill of excitement twitched down his back, a jagged line of pleasure he could feel to his pedes. "What  _is_ between us, then?"

"Whatever you want," Drift replied, then straightened with that enticing grin. "Whatever  _we_ want."

"Less space between us, and more kisses," Perceptor mumbled, amazed when Drift moved to do just that. "And- Actually, I like 'Percy', but only from you."


End file.
